


当做博客用的

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Ori - Fandom, Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: rt





	1. Chapter 1

我醒来了。  
掩映在枝桠与尘土下的躯体，在太阳下炙烤的灵魂——我醒来了，在月亮的光辉下。  
露水浸泽了皮肤，那个世界的风带着凌冽的寒意，掠过我的肩膀。在我闭上眼睛的日日夜夜，这个世界分崩离析，又花好月圆。  
天空中应当有两轮明月，我自夜幕下诞生，双月便是我的象征。  
白昼的爱情我已品尝过滋味，现在我醒来了，在我的双月下。  
我的名字不会变。  
我的责任也不会变。  
我是双月的骑士。  
——我是那个世界的守护者。


	2. 嗯……说说过去吧

因为今天和人对到了暗黑骑士，总而言之还是想把自己的感受写下来。  
我对暗黑骑士是真的心动，各种研究大量考据，剧情做完哭了一个星期，这个职业是真的好，我愿意为他贡献所有的文力。写了很多同人，做了很多设定，我希望暗黑骑士能获得幸福，甚至按照编年史的格式做了三段交织的人生。  
明明这些故事都还记得的，可是那种恋爱的感觉真的回不去了。  
大概其他人不是很能理解吧？我对 FF14 的 DK 真的灌注了全部的爱情，只要我写14 同人主角绝不可能是其他职业，我一个人就能撑起整个 DK 爱好者的圈子；虽然三色都行，但别人问我我肯定回答我永远是暗黑骑士——即使是哭着打 DK我都觉得很开心，职业削削削，技能改改改，整个 4.0 下水道成这样我也没有放弃，可我唯独不能接受 5.0 拿弗雷出来鞭尸。  
就好像过去倾注的所有爱情都化作了浮云流水，太难过太痛苦了。  
我真的真的好喜欢暗黑骑士，我也想当一辈子暗黑骑士，即使被战爹压输出，被骑士踩保护，我也永远喜欢身上的暗黑之火。  
我太难过了。  
要是我龙诗战争退坑就好了。  
世界上再也没有任何一个人能理解我的难过了。


	3. 再见啦。

这个博客竟然还有人点击哈哈哈哈，求你们看看别的哈哈哈哈

总之，我最近分手了——我提出来的，有的时候别人问我或者试图安慰我，就会有点尴尬。就……我对分手没什么难过的，真的；放下恋爱的责任之后，回过头来真的觉得早就该分了。

我和她并不适合。

我一直以来就是自由快乐金钱名誉我都想要；她是恋家情深的那一类人。

因为现在一直在被动当她的树洞，说实话我的精神压力其实有点儿——啊，倒不是我觉得对不起她或者后悔，主要是我很想当个“好人”，不想搞什么二次伤害了。

但想想真是过分啊，很多很多小事慢慢就磨平了这段感情。

我当然肯定也有很多做的不对的地方，但她的做法真的……让我没办法认为她是个合格的对象。

和她在一起的几年里，我几乎没有保持什么和朋友的联系。她也不愿意进入我的朋友圈子，这就让我很没办法，我永远得在友情和爱情间抉择；我永远只能选择爱情。

啊……甚至都不知道该怎么写下去，这一周我喝得太多啦，身体里流淌的简直就是威士忌。

如果说我一定要为分手流泪的话，眼泪是为我自己而流。我太难了，我尽力了，我努力去保护我认为的朋友了——我不值得被这样对待，有这样的经历。我也不需要“朋友”们选择，她的朋友我全部删光，没关系，可以继续当做是我的问题。不要让我知道就好——我的要求很卑微了，黑我表我挂我，不要让我知道就好。

还要做日本的攻略呀。

慢慢来吧。


End file.
